Welcome Baby!
by Noryale
Summary: Ch. 5: So... is this what babies are all about? Thoughts of a not impressed uncle!
1. This is it, Im a daddy!

Hi there!

Nor here…

I've written this for a while, but only today I had the guts to post it.

To better locate you, this passes during Pan's birth, and this first chapter is Gohan's POV about it.

Since there aren't much fics about Pan's labor, I gave it a try… I hope I did well. (I think my writing sucks, still --; and I need to in-deepth this)

If anyone wants to volunteer and proof read it, feel free to. My English sucks, and I wrote this at work without the help of a dictionary (yay!)

So, to all the people that asked me to write more… I hope not to disappoint you this time. You are all to kind.

Last, but not the least… REVIEW, please. I need to know what you think of it, so I can improve it or… just delete it.

Last, but not the least 2… this is based on a true story (luv ya babe)

* * *

This is it…

I can't believe this is it…

Here I am, holding Videl's hand… well, it's more like she's the one holding me, and rather strongly I must say. I think I'm already used to this strong grip… it's been hours since I started feeling it, even if the grip now is almost constant… long were the every 5 minute strong grips, and that is nothing compared to this.

It must be really painful, it aches just to watch her face… flushed and sweated, her hair all over the place… most of her ponytail is out of the hospital gown, she has straps all over her face…

She's tried to blow them away without much success; the sweat impeded her from doing so… I cleaned her face with a humid cloth that was given to me by the nurse, and her face is hair free now. I don't think she noticed… she keeps blowing, gritting her teeth. The grip is strengthening even more, there's another one coming.

"One more push, one more push and we'll get the head out…"

"You've been… telling me that… for a while…"

"But now I'm certain, this is it… PUSH."

"ARGHH… Ufff… Ufff…."

I think I've been feeling her pain since the first contractions…

Gosh… I feel like crying.

I can't stand seeing her like this. I have the urge to sooth her back as she inclines a bit forward with the strength of her push.

"One more… just one more push."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! Hmmmm…."

I had thought that if ever something like this happened; Videl would kick the doctor's head… I know Bulma did, and I know my mom yelled at them all the time. Well, Videl is taking this kinda well. I mean, she just swore, called them bad names, called me bad names, 'I'm never doing this again', 'Your mother and Bulma were right'… those kind of statements.

I'm sweating as well… I had to get rid of my glasses as soon as I entered the labor room… I'm pouring in sweat, not as much as Videl though… is it the heated room awaiting for the newborn baby, or is it just me that's nervous as hell?…

Whoever said that you don't sweat while you're nervous, was lying.

"Push, Push…. PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING! Gohan… I can't take this anymore… sniff I want it sniff to stop."

So do I, so do I…

"I know… You're doing fine, Vi… just do what the doctor says."

"But I'm pushing DAMMIT!"

"Miss, we need to cut you a bit in order to help the birth."

"GODAMMIT YES."

She tightened her grip once more… another one is coming.

"Come on Videl, you can do it."

I kissed her forehead. She raised herself with the push… she's putting all of her strength in this one… I can feel it.

"URGHHH…. Aiiiiii….."

"That's it Vi… That's it Vi…"

"It… hurts…" Her hands twitching with the strength she was implying.

"I can see the head… there… there… WE HAVE A HEAD!"

Videl gave a sigh of relief, and lowered herself on the bed again… I wonder if the doctor's are always so excited about this? If it was all fake this doctor should go to drama school. He, just as all the med team were all enthusiastic about seeing a head… I bet they've seen tons of heads like this… why the enthusiasm?… I soothe Videl with the humid cloth; my other hand busy caressing hers… her grip is more relaxed now.

I have to see it… I'm curious. I left Videl's hand for a bit and went to the lower part of the bed, and almost too scared of what I was going to find, I shyly looked over there…

There… it looked like a terror movie… her legs wide open in the air, and in the middle… there it was… _it_…

So much blood, so much weird stuff down there… a head, they got all that enthusiasm with that… it looks, disgusting… no, no, no…

I think I'm gonna be sick… it sure does look painful, poor Videl… What am I supposed to say to her after this is all over…

I return to her side, lend my hand to her once more… she held it gladly. I lowered my head and pecked her flushed cheek.

"Like what you saw?" she asked me, huskily and lowly… and I think she was kind of making fun of me, because I swear that was a wicked smirk.

"It looks too painful to enjoy the view. You okay?"

She shook her head… she wasn't. I bet my face wasn't the greatest ever either, otherwise she wouldn't have joked at me.

"Hmm…"

Videl closed her eyes tightly all over again, and the strong grip returned…

"Well… just a couple of big pushes and we'll get the baby out." The doctor said, his eyes still shining like if a big event was about to start…

I'm starting to feel bad… the doctor is more excited about my baby's birth than myself… how come? After all these months, and all this anxiety… here I am, no… here we are, and… I am just too stunned to even act excited.

I think I'm going to faint… I shook my head… no, I have to be strong for her… my Videl, we've been through so much… I love her so much. I feel so guilty for making her go through all this…

"I'm so sorry, Videl… I'm so sorry Vi… I love you so much." I tried to hug her, but the nurse was changing the bottle of Videl's IV drip, so I just tried to snuggle into her.

"It will be over soon dear, it's almost over now." The nurse smiled… a smile out of pity.

Did we look so desperate? Videl was a mess, and so was I… Videl's crying now… was it from the pain, or was it something else?

"Don't cry… come on Vi… it's almost over."

She shook her head again… the veins on her neck like mountains, bumping with each heartbeat.

…Was it almost over? How come even I don't believe in those words. Is it almost over? I think the worse hasn't started yet… a baby… my baby… our baby, how will we manage with it… _it?_

"That's it! That's it! You're doing just fine… One last big push and the shoulders will be out."

I wouldn't be surprised if Videl would call him something bad… the guy already said that, and no baby, nor shoulders.

"You said the BABY would come out… Not just the shoulders!" Videl almost shouted aggressively, trying to eye the doctor, with only one eye open. I think she's almost blowing up… no shit; we've been into this for almost 24 hours for Dende's sake… Dende, he must be on vacation or something.

"I don't have any more strength… sniff I can't make it anymore… Gohan… I can't push anymore."

"Hush… come on, we'll push together." I held her hand, wrapped my free arm around her slightly raised back.

"Don't… joke… about this."

Well Gohan, that wasn't the wisest thing you said.

I pecked her cheek again… I just have the urge to kiss her all over the place to make her feel better and ease her pain, but I think that neither her nor the med team would appreciate it. It's coming again… I just hope the doctor won't say a thing.

"Come on Vi… you can do it."

"URGHHH…. Arghh…. Hmmm…."

There… she put all out on this one again, I just hope the effort wasn't in vain… it lasted a bit.

I feel her relax, lowering her back onto my arm… her face was serene, no clutched eyes, nor gritted teeth…

Is that a wail?

"Here you go, you have a healthy baby girl… Congrats you two."

That is a wail, oh gosh… what is this?

"Would you want to cut the cord?" the doctor pointed the pair of scissors to me… I'm not so sure if I would, I looked at Videl… she was smiling, some tears on her eyes, or sweat drops… I don't know.

I nodded.

"Cut here." The doctor ordered me. What a strange sight… the baby, so small full of blood and amniotic liquid, poor thing _its _mouth wide opened… screaming _its _little lungs out. In spite of the blood, it was a cute sight…

Oh gosh… it's a girl.

A girl…

Look at her tail wangling… the doctors didn't look surprised at all, maybe the OB. warned them about it.

They wrapped _her_ around a green hospital sheet as soon as I had cut the cord. I couldn't help it… I just kept looking; I even think my mouth is open.

They put the baby in Videl's arms, so she can see it... no, _her_, so she can see _her_. How ironic, she is the one doing this hard work, and I'm the one that gets to see _her _first… _her_… what are we going to name her?

The gang will be so surprised… specially my mom. I wonder how she's doing… she was a nervous wreck when we left for the labor room, and a couple of hours have already passed from that.

I reach Videl's side, and lower my head so I can see Videl's perspective.

I kiss her forehead… I'm so proud of her, she did well… She is a strong girl, er… woman… my wife. I don't feel like a father yet… I'm not that old.

Can't change it 'tho… I'm a dad, yeah… dad sounds better.

I'm a dad…

I'm a dad to a baby girl, not to some unknown baby that the only times we got to see was by sonogram plates…

I'm a daddy to a baby girl… that is right here in my wife's chest. I can't believe the sight.

"Cheese!" A nurse with a Capsule Corp. brand Polaroid took a snapshot.

My family… even if we are not in the best shape ever, we are a family. Small and young, but it's our family.

I feel tears going down my cheek.

I'm so glad everything went okay.

It's over now…

A new chapter of our lives has just begun…

… and I couldn't be anymore excited,

or is it scared?

* * *

There… chapter 1 done.

Want chapter 2? I'm thinking of writing a Videl's POV chapter… what do you think?

Feedback!

Hope to read from all of you soon!

Ja!


	2. Holy Cow, Im a mother!

Hi there again…

Nor here once more.

**Okusama**: thank you you made me blush when I read your review! I tried to mail you, but apparently your e-mail isn't working properly 

**Fireeyes**: yeps! You did mention it! I'm so glad you loved it.

**Julia rice**: well! Chapter two is here, hope you enjoy it! Hope it keeps on being one of your favorites!

**Hopealive**: Well, I think that isn't a flame… it's just an orthographic correction It slipped, I know how to 'splee' (j/k) spell it! Thanks for the advice, I'll try to.

**Dark Storm **: Nope, I'm not an English native speaker… but I try to do my best. Thanks for volunteering to beta me I hope this chapter won't be as bad as the other one.

**LucreziaNoin86**: I'm on a roll! Maybe I'll even do a chapter 3, if I get good replies!

**Demi-legend**: I'm so glad you liked it, I wish I was as talented as you, lol… One of my main intentions is to make my fics believable enough so people see them as 'normal people'… maybe one of the reasons that happens it's because I always write things that happen/are related to me… this is no exception, that's why the 'based on a true story' comment (btw… luv ya babe). My native language is Portuguese, I'm from Portugal. Oh! And I'm still waiting for TGGYCG sequel AND a 5th chapter for MTFLTL (oh.. and I can't find your friends' mail anymore… I'm sure you posted it on one chapter but I'm cant find it oo, I'm blind, argh!)

**Megs21**: Well… I think most of the fics that have a labor scene are so… similar? I mean… they never detail it. I know mine isn't exactly detailed, but at least I didn't make her push 2 times and TADA! Popped out Pan! Labors aren't a walk in the park, even the easier ones… believe me.

Now, that I'm done replying to all your reviews! Here it comes… Videl's POV.

Hope you guys enjoy it

I'm done with all my rambling from now.

More A/N at the end of chappie.

* * *

Now I know what most moms feel… and, at the same time I can't describe how I'm feeling.

Here I am, holding my baby for the first time.

My baby…

… A baby girl

I'm actually holding her, looking at her, after all this long, long… very long nine months. I can't believe it's over… it's finally over, no more nights spent thinking how the baby would look like, what gender would _it_ be, the only thing we were certain is that _it _had a tail… otherwise we would have been able to find out the gender. The thought makes me laugh now, a tail… just like Gohan's.

I took my eyes away from the small bundle, wrapped in the green sterilized sheet and stare at Gohan… I wonder what he's thinking, maybe he's feeling the exactly same thing as me, this… thing, that I don't know what it is.

"Cheese!"

Oh no… a nurse just took a picture. I look like shit, baby like a red tomato, and Gohan has a sick sweetening face. I have to burn that picture.

His eyes are shinning like I haven't seen for a while, even if today's shinning is different. He looks so, mature? Naw… not mature, happy and scared as hell at the same time… yeps, that's it… wonder when did he took off his glasses, I'm pretty sure he had them on while I was in labor.

I wish I could raise my back a little bit so I could look at Gohan and the baby at the same time… baby, well we surely have to take care of it as soon as we can, we can't baby you for much longer.

Poor thing, remains of blood and amniotic fluid on her cheek. I have the urge to clean it, but as I try to adjust myself into a better position my body reminded me where I was, and my not very orthodox position. Gohan touches her cheek, as if my thoughts were on his mind.

I smiled, he smiled widely. He kissed my forehead, I can't kiss him back… I'm still in pain… as a matter of fact, I never thought this would be so much painful, Chichi and Bulma were always warning me, Gohan got mad at them for spooking me out… they weren't helping, there wasn't much I could do to prevent in going to labor since I was already pregnant… so, I tried to have my other girl friends who had experienced childbirth in mind 'oh, it was easy… I just pushed 3 times and it just popped out.', 'oh, I barely made it to the hospital, the baby almost came out on the taxi.'

How I wished my labor to be like that… looks like Dende has some nice explanation for putting me one entire day with labor pains, not making me dilatating faster, making the kid stubborn to get out and worse of all, having a nervous wrecked Gohan by my side.

A nurse approached us, her keen uniform a bit messy after all this mess. I surely gave them a hard time, I have to apologize later, right now I want to enjoy my baby.

My baby…  
Wonder if my mom felt the same way when I was born… I think that's she's laughing in heaven, I recall her telling me how unfair life was for women, and how childbirth was a violence of nature… I was barely ten and I asked for a baby brother, my mom rumbled something about when I got my own kid I'd understand what she was talking about.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take her for a bit. She still needs to bath and we have to make some routine tests." The nurse said politely in a very calm manner.

She raised her arms to hold the baby… I don't want to let it go. I don't want to… I don't wan… too late, the nurse is already holding her, and taking her away from me, well… now that my new toy is gone, that leaves me Gohan. Well, there goes my baby enjoyment… I didn't hold her for more than a few minutes… I want to count her toes, and check her tummy.

Oh no, is Gohan crying?… I hope he isn't crying. Oh wait… I am crying too… since when?

Gohan hugs me, pecked me softly on the lips a couple of times… I wasn't able to reply more than half of it… I'm so tired, I feel like sleeping… I want to sleep with him warming up my feet. My feet are cold… my body is cold, the sweat that some minutes ago was dripping out of my body, and the extremely hot temperature that surrounded me vanished… I'm cold, and wet… and my legs still up in the air. Well, hopefully I don't have to repeat that for a while… no more Ob-G, no more people peeking down there… I think I won't let anybody touch me there for a while, not even Gohan… I wonder if everything down there returns to normal, how am I ever going to be able to pee after this? Bah… I'll think about it later.

"Gohan?" I call, my voice is rusty... no wonder, I really prevented screaming… but I couldn't help it sometimes, the head and shoulders… I couldn't help it, it-had-hurt… A LOT.

"Hmm…" he responds, in a murmur, his head snuggling my neck, and caressing some loosened wet hair.

"I am cold..."

One of the nurses that were on the room heard me, and still in that spot far away from me, he answered.

"Just a sec."

Well… that was efficient… hey, wait… what the hell is he bringing with him, a metal carriage.

"Sir, a blanket would be just fine…"

The nurse smiled at me kindly and in pity at the same time… who wouldn't.

"Doctor will be here in a second, your placenta didn't come out yet and, we need to give you some stitches, you won't feel a thing I promise. Dad can make you company if he wants."

Gohan raised his head in a flash… "I'm staying, I'm staying."

Wow… so much for his first words after his first daughter to be born. Who am I to blame him? Not only I cried, but I was mute in daze too.

Stitches… gosh, will it ever return to normal ever? Will I be able to walk normal again? Will I be able to have sex again… of course I will, it will take a while 'tho. I don't feel comfortable getting stitches there… wait? When did they cut me down there?

"Er… I need stitches down there? When did you cut me? I don't remember." There goes my sleeping state.

"Well… right before the head came out, we asked you for your authorization."

"You just yelled a 'goddammit yes'." Gohan stated, sitting properly on his chair next to me, holding my hand.

Well… that sounds like me. I don't have much of a choice now, the doctor is entering the room. Is he making a mischievous face or is it just my imagination… I close my eyes tightly and open them… yeps, my imagination is betraying me. I need to sleep.

What the… something's coming…  
I just felt a huge voluptuous thing coming out of me, must be the placenta.

"How's the baby, doctor?" Gohan asked the doctor, who just grabbed a syringe and proceeded his work just like a butcher cuts out his beef into stakes… bad comparison, bad comparison Videl.

"Well, the baby is perfectly healthy so far, we still need to make another test, but we need to wait a few more minutes… There, the placenta, take it and test it… Sterilized Gaze." The nurse handled him the cloth, and put he placenta into a bag alike recipient.

Oh gosh… the baby, such a ruthless mother I am, my baby was being tested at the current time and here I am wide legged, thinking about my sex life and about my lower parts.

"OUCH! Watch it down there!" What the hell is he doing?

"Sorry, this was just a local anesthesia… it will be numb in a minute."

Yeah… numb me there and you'll see an enraged Gohan. Anesthesia… next time I don't care what doctor says… I'm getting a damn epidural… wait, next time? Who am I kidding, I'm not doing this all over again… no, no, no.

Gohan… there he was. Still very quiet, I'm impressed he didn't faint or anything, he was smiling down at me right now, amused at my way to the doctor. I think I called him a few bad names too while I was in labor, I really need to apologize later to everyone.

"There… done. Stitches all done, see nurse Seymore… this is what I call art." Both nurse and doctor watched amazed at my… er… down there, my… stitched down there. Art my ass… bad sentence Videl, bad sentence Videl.

"Now, that's all set, nurse Charming will be here in a second to take you to your room. Daddy has to leave now, the show is over."

Was the doctor trying to be funny? … wait, first my baby, now Gohan.

"I don't want him to go." I strengthened the grip on Gohan's hand immediately.

"Sorry, Mrs…… Satan-Son… but it's hospital's procedures."

Argh.. Satan-Son, he read the cupboard… otherwise he wouldn't remember my name… poor guy spent the last hours telling me to Push and Push, and one more time… no need to know my name.

Gosh, that sounded old… Mrs. Satan-Son, oh well... Gohan has to go then, that leaves me alone, all by myself, maybe I'll sleep a bit.

Gohan brought his face closer to mine, kissed me properly this time, and said lowly.

"I'll be back, besides… I need to tell the gang the good news, they don't know yet."

I kissed him again, one of my arms trying with effort to hug him… there was a drip preventing me to do it properly… ouch… my body hurts.

"Okay… go. You go and eat something, you must be hungry."

"Okay Vi…" he approached closer and murmured in my ear. "Sorry just to tell you now... but I love you, I'm very proud of you, and I'm glad you're the mother of my first child… sorry for making you going through this." He hugged me again… I'm in the verge of crying _again_. I was kinda feeling a bit worried since Gohan didn't say anything nice to me since the end of the labor… I guess he's returning from daze land, arriving to real land.

'you welcome' I mouthed him… "I'm glad you made it too… and thanks' for being by my side."

"See you." He smiled, he caressed my cheek tenderly.

'Bye'

He left… here I am, alone… bright lights on the ceiling are blinding me… I need to close my eyes… hmm… it's finally over… I just had my baby, and I'm so…

I'm so…

… Empty?

I still can't describe it…

I'm a mom.

I think that's what I'm feeling right now… gosh, I am a Mom, and Gohan a Dad. We're parents, we gave the society our contribution, we spawned, that sounded bad… we achieved the next and ultimate status in society… no, that will be when we get grandkids. What will come next, we sure passed through a lot… in Highschool, Boo, more Highschool, crime fighting, in college, when we wanted to move out and our parents gave us the speech of their life, when I got pregnant and got our parents panicking because we still had one year of college ahead, our wedding, media harassing us, my pregnancy blues… and now this… my labor, our first kid's birth… pretty amazing, how time flies, six years passed flying, and fortunately when I look back, I don't regret anything a bit… maybe if I had gotten myself pregnant after I finished college wouldn't have been that bad, but what's done it's done, and I'm happy about it.

I am a mom, mommy, mother… what is she going to call me? Will she be a tomboy like me? Will she play dollies or cars? Oh no… it's not over, I'm still thinking too much about the future… somehow I have the feeling that all my anxiety has just begun.

Hmm……. I'm not thinking clearly anymore.

I'm soooo sleepy…

Hmmm…..

Hmm...

Hm...

…

"So, ready to change into some proper clothes Mrs…." The nurse got no response… Videl was already in sheetvaley.

* * *

Soooooo?

What did you think?

Better than the first, worse? Same shit? Both sucked?

I'm waiting for your reviews… I'm considering on doing some other chapters, but I don't know which POV I should write. (I'm open to suggestions )

I'm thinking about writing a new fic also… one right before this one…

Daily routine of a pregnant couple, lol… based on a true story as well

(luv ya babe) got some fresh ideas -;;

But I'm afraid of boring you to death with all my rambling… I was thinking of doing it as a blog fic… but without chronological order.

I'm going to stop it here, otherwise I'll just keep going and going.

Oh! Btw… if anyone wants to contact me via mail, feel free to do it so. I love chatting about fanfics and DB itself.

Oh well…

Jaa

xxx


	3. Respect, Im a grandma!

Hi there!

Nor here!

First of all I want to thank okusama, for her precious help on proof-reading this, and for being so excellent and supportive. I'm eternally thankful, and forever in debt. Thanks for everything.

After a while thinking whose POV I should write next… I just couldn't get Chichi out of my mind.

For those who don't know me and my opinion about Chichi… here's a small and resumed version of it.

First of all… I don't think Chichi is a grandkids maniac just as almost everybody makes her… at least I believe she wasn't before Pan. I think she only got grandchild obsessed after Gohan graduated from college, got a steady and well-paid job, and Pan a few years old.

Secondly, I believe that the relationship between Videl and Chichi isn't as rainbow colored as it seems… believe me, overprotective mother-in-laws are a pain, and even if you're obvious right… they always protect their precious son. (lol, story of my life)

Bah… enough!

Want to know my opinion better… just ask/mail… whatever

Here it goes.

Review's replies:

**Megs21** – About the fic before this one, I'm trying to work on it… I have all my theories and such, but I'm just not short on time but in inspirations too. But I believe that someday something decent will come out :P

**Okusama** – What can I say more than I already did? Thanks for everything really!

**Fireeyes** – I hope you love this one too ! (I doubt it, 'tho… lol)

**Chaz** – I really considered writing Goku's POV… but it didn't come out right, so I wrote Chichi's (lol). I wanted to do more POVs… but it's getting a bit hard for me. Thanks for your suggestion!

**LucreziaNoin86** – I wouldn't mind doing another POV, but atm I prefer spending my energies on the prelude. If I win the lottery, I'd get plenty more time and I could do both… Who knows? In the future, maybe….

**Frederica**** – **Just to let you know that I'm still waiting for some more of your writings too :P (eheh!)

**demi-legend**** – **Well… here it is, the long awaited update. I hope you enjoy it! Btw… how are your fics coming along? It would be a crime if you left them like that! Thanks for everything.

**capsulecorpcool – **I really don't want to make this too long nor confusing… which will be a bit difficult since I'm not an english native speaker and I don't know the english names for the biogenetics items (btw… if you have the chance, don't study biogenetics… it sucks).

If a gene is dominant (which I believe saiyan gene is), it can be expressed until the 6th generation (and forward). Even if Pan is only 1/4th saiyan (or a 3rd breed generation), there is a high probability of her to have a tail (since tails are one of the most obvious phenotypes on saiyans). Bah… want a better explanation mail me, lol. I do hate biogenetics, but unfortunately, I have to stick with it. Basically, what I wanted to say is that even Pan being a 1/4th saiyan, she has a tail because saiyan gene can be dominant.

Now, with the real stuff! (finally)

* * *

I look at my watch… only five minutes have passed since the last time I looked at it. I look over to the clock on the waiting room wall; compare the time from the two… my watch is five minutes ahead… a trick I use to prevent from being late. Punctuality is a very important thing.

So many hours had passed, and still no news.

I remember my boys' birth well… both of them.

Goten's was more recent, and some things in it just make me sad… even if Goku's here now, right by my side… those 7 years without him were hell. Lack of money, Goten a handful, Gohan hitting teenage hood… The role of both parents… I look back at those years, and look at the current time, and I think I did okay.

Goten is acting as a typical 14 years old boy, active as always… inseparable friend of Trunks.

My Gohan, well… Gohan and Goten are so different, I can't compare them…

Gohan never got the childhood, teenage hood I wanted him to have… and now that things started to smile at him, this happens.

He did very well in High school, he got accepted in some of the best universities… he had Orange Star High recommendation letter too. But no, instead of taking astronomy, spacecraft engineering… all those things he wanted when he was a boy… all those dreams, and in the end he chose Physics. It's a nice course too… but not extraordinary.

I remember that I was pretty mad at him when he told me his plans… not only he wasn't going to the university I wanted, he wasn't staying at Bulma's place either… I remember I blamed it on Videl, implanting such revolutionary ideas on his head.

Even if some time has passed, and they have been together for a while, I'm still not used to her guts. I know she's a good girl, but I always have the feeling he could get a better girl, she's damn too stubborn and she dares to confront me with her crazy ideas…

Maybe it's just me that is jealous of her, jealous of being put on second plan… I used to be the only woman in Gohan's life… and I'm not anymore.

I really need to get rid of these horrible thoughts… it saddens me sometimes, but I can't help it. I just want the best for my son, that's all.

Now that I look back … I think I regret some things I've done or said, especially to Videl. I'm ashamed of the way I acted when they told me Videl was pregnant… and I think she won't ever forgive me for what I said and accused her of. If I was in her position I know I wouldn't, but I believe that she is trying to forget it, and lately we have been hanging out well enough… I think that makes her a better person than me.

We still having our usual discussions, most about our opposite ideals…  
What woman, in her perfect mind would want to keep up with college and working pregnant, especially as pregnant as her… she acted as if she wasn't pregnant, she drove, she worked, she went to college… how careless of her… what if anything happened to her, what if she had a miscarriage or something. Gohan would be crushed… and I wouldn't have the chance to meet my first grandson.

Grandson… I'm positive it is a boy. Bulma once told me it was probably because Saiyan genes were dominant or something, so maybe that is the reason for us only having boys. I admit that I wanted a girl that looked exactly like me, so I could dress her up, make her nice and long braids… oh well.

What if my grandson turns out to be a granddaughter? What am I going to make with all the blue colored clothes I bought and made? Naw… it won't be a girl. Her belly was too large and round to be a girl; I always heard from the village elders that pregnant bellies' shapes were different whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

Her belly didn't look as different as mine… maybe a little lower, and bigger… but maybe it is because she is a bit smaller than me and she has no proper childbearing hips.

Poor Gohan… I believe she's giving him a hard time. She wasn't that well last time I saw her on the room. Poor girl, I tried to warn her that labor wasn't a walk in the park… I guess she knows that now for sure.

I think I'm such a bitchy mother-in-law sometimes… I think that maybe Videl and me don't get along better because of myself. I'm always complaining about her way of doing things, about her ways of thinking… I forget that they are adults now.

They are married; share a house… soon to be parents. They have the right to do as they will, but I'm always interfering, and that results in fights... and as time passes I feel Gohan growing further and further away from me… not needing me for anything.

I hope this baby brings us closer. I think I have to change my attitude, and instead of being the bitch I've been lately… I'll start being more helpful and nice.

I still have Goten to spoil… and if Videl allows me, which I doubt… I'll have my grandson too. I suggested the perfect name for the boy… Gokan, it's a fusion between the baby's father and grandfather, I really hope they name it like that… but I doubt it.

How is she doing in there… it's been so long. I hope nothing complicated came up… I really hope not.

I look at my watch again…

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Bulma noticed my impatience. She was reading some kind of book, never found out if it was a novel or a technical book. Bulma was always thinking about useful creations, things people would spend their money on … I wish I was a bit more her, I mean, I love my life… and I wouldn't trade it but… she is a successful business woman, she's always stressed and such, but she's independent and her deeds are known and remarkable… me, I'm just a house wife, the greatest deed I've done was sticking up with Goku and raising my boys properly, which wasn't easy… but I feel like I could have done so much more… entering on the Budoukai was a great deed too, that was so long ago…

"I'm hungry mom…" Trunks and Goten were tired of waiting, but unlike I was expecting they didn't make that much mischief… at least the hospital is still in one piece, they still sell food at the cafeteria… and nobody complained. Usually they can't stay quiet without making trouble for such great amount of time… it has been hours and nothing drastic happened… I better shut my mouth before they do something really bad.

"Go… Vegeta, go with them." Bulma took some money from her purse, the other hand between the pages marking the one she was reading. She handed the money to Vegeta… and without a word, the three of them left.

Goku was talking with Mr. Satan, he had just came back from the cafeteria… even if I know his stomach wasn't fully satisfied… he didn't go with the boys and Vegeta to eat this time.

Poor Satan… poor guy. A guy that I misjudged… from the beginning when we got to know each other, he really proved to be buffoon we thought he was… but after a while, with our kids dating… he proved to be a really overprotective father. He had his flaws, and Videl was always somehow independent from her father… their relationship isn't that good, something related to her mother I think. I never had the courage to ask her directly, and even after some furtive tries to know from Gohan, he was always loyal and never told me the girl's secrets.

Lucky her.

There goes Satan to the toilet room again.

"Don't you think it's taking too long Chichi?" Goku asked, sitting legs wide open, his head supported by the back of the chair… it was hard to find a comfortable way to sit after so much time. He was almost laid on the chair.

"It's normal to take a while…" I responded calmly.

"But you know it's been a huuuge while." Bulma said, her eyes still looking at the book's insides.

It really has been a while… what if something bad happened? Oh gosh… what if there was a complication, with the baby…. Or with Videl. Maybe Gohan fainted. Poor Gohan… Poor me. Uh-oh.

"Trunks took a while… but not this much." Bulma closed her book, her hand inside the book marking the page. She crossed her leg, and looked at me.

"Neither Goten… Gohan's birth was a bit longer… maybe it's because it's the first."

"She is strong, I believe she's okay." Goku said looking at the ceiling.

"What the hell do you know about childbirth?" Bulma asked with that tone that we women use so well when the intention is to shut up men… what do they know?

"I was with Chichi when Gohan was born…"

I just raised my hand to the forehead… gave a negative nod… he talks like that was the bravest or wisest thing he ever did. Well… I'm sure he learned a new lot of vocabulary, and saw a side of me never seen before… poor doctors.

"It's not the same. Just because you guys spend most of your time having your asses kicked, doesn't mean that you understand a thing about pain." Bulma counter-attacked. Lately she has been a bit moody, I wonder why.

"Okay… I'm not opening my mouth anymore." Goku could be dense, but he was sensate, and he knows that arguing with Bulma is useless… when the woman wants to be right, she has to be right.

"You're okay Chichi?" Bulma asked me.

"I'm okay, just a slight headache." Hmph, a headache, lame excuse… I'm worried as hell, a ton of negative thoughts ran into my mind. Even having my head a bit low with my hand supporting my forehead, I was able to notice a blur of hospital green passing through me… a doctor. I raised my head, and myself from the chair and went after the doctor.

"Excuse me sir… do you know anything about the girl on 236?" Girl… she is not a girl anymore…

"I think she is still on the labor room."

"Do you know anything? If everything is okay… it's been so long since we were informed of her condition." I don't want to sound to desperate, that's it Chi… talk slow, articulate well your sentences.

"I'm sure everything is okay, otherwise I'd be in there." The tall doctor, brown hair tried smiled a bit. A comforting smile… how nice of him, even busy in his work being so polite and didn't rush me at all. He should be the doctor for emergency situations, otherwise he wouldn't answer me that.

"Thank you sir."

He nodded and left.

I came back to my chair.

"So?"

"So?"

Bulma and Goku asked almost in unison.

"He said she was still in there, and that nothing bad happened otherwise he would be in there."

As I finish my words… the polite, tall, brown hair doctor passed running in front of us, his pager on his hand… Oh Dende.. I'm going to have a fit.

"Oh no…" I almost start crying.

Satan returned from the toilet room unaware of the event…

"What? What's with those faces? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT VIDEL?"

Not him panicking too.

"No, calm down." Goku raised and patted Satan on the shoulder. The man simply sat down.

"I'm going to ask in the lobby." Bulma raised herself from the chair, obviously a bit stressed too.

A ton of bad thoughts running trough my mind again…

I look at my watch again… as I'm going to look at the clock on the wall my attention is taken by the tall man that just turned around the corner.

It's Gohan… oh gosh, it's Gohan.

"Well, apparently there's no need." Bulma said, she was almost entering the corridor.

Everybody in the living room approaches him; anxious of knowing the news… and by Gohan's grin it's obviously good. He scratched the back of his head, still grinning widely, and waiting for me to move forward and face right in front of him.

"So?" I asked quickly.

He opens his eyes, still smiling.

"I'm a Daddy!" He was sweating and flushed.

"And?" Bulma anticipated me.

"And, it's a healthy baby girl, that is really tiny and cute, and…" I didn't let him finish, boy was he excited.

"A GIRL?" I couldn't help it… that was a shock. After all this months believing that it was going to be a boy… a girl… Thank Dende I didn't bet with Satan, I'd have lost.

"I knew it was a girl! How is Videl? Is she okay?" Mr. Satan was almost grabbing Gohan by the shirt's collar. Poor guy, he has been worried sick about his daughter… I was a bit too, but well… he was terrified, typical of men.

"She passed through a lot, she is exhausted… I believe she's in recovery room now, I was told to leave the room, so I don't know much. I think the baby is in the maternity ward; you can go and see her. I think I'm going to Videl's side, she wasn't in good shape and I think she wouldn't mind me by her side."

"You do that son!" Mr. Satan, gave a 'strong' and assuring grip on Gohan's shoulder… I hugged him right after, and kissed his cheek.

"Tell her I said hi. And the boys are all excited to watch her breastfeed." Bulma winked, the boys hadn't talk about other thing lately, hormones kicking in… any boobie is appreciated. I believe they soon will change their opinion.

Gohan nodded and laughed, a tired laugh.

"You okay? Do you want something to eat?" I asked worried, I know he hasn't eaten for a while.

He shook his head.

"I'll grab something on my way… I'm not that hungry, don't worry about me… now… Why don't you and dad go and meet your granddaughter?" He smiled at me patting my back, returning my hug. Goku joined our hug.

Mr. Satan was on the verge of crying, I believe it was out of relief. The guy came closer to Gohan again and almost joined our hug… well, he surely hugged Gohan strongly, almost raising him from the floor.

Gohan hugged his father-in-law back in appreciation, it was rare the times Satan showed he liked Gohan, he always wore that intimidating father-in-law mask… maybe a bit like mine with Videl's. But my Gohan doesn't have her guts, and he prefers to nod at Satan's rambles and keep a peaceful attitude… unlike Videl, who likes to argue and disagree with everything that I say.

"Congrats son, I'm happy everything went okay." Even if Goku didn't look that nervous, I could tell he wasn't very comfortable during our long wait. First, he hates hospitals, the smell, the food… needles. I think he even hates the colors white and 'hospital' green, because of hospitals. But he sure looks happy now… happy for his son.

Am I happy for my son?

I think I am… I think that a brighter future awaits us all.

Gohan leaves, and we head to the opposite wing of the hospital… to the maternity ward.

I can't wait to see my granddaughter… Gokana isn't that bad for a name, is it?

* * *

Well… this is it.

After a while I was able to post this.

I don't know if I'm gonna be able to write anymore different POVs. I'm a bit out of ideas, but in a near future I'll maybe write another G/V POV.

I think I'm starting to write the prelude to this fic… I'm short on time, and I need an inspiration pill.

Anyway, thanks' for reading and reviewing.

You'll read from me soon…


	4. For the sake of our namesake

Hi there again!

Nor here.

Author's notes at the end of the chapter!

Cya there :P

Thanks!

* * *

The sun partially entered the white painted room. 

Even if it was a hospital room, its decoration made it look otherwise. Except for the typical ether smell and the hospital stamped sheet, it looked like a regular room - if not fancier.

As the sun started to make its entrance into the room, Gohan rose up from the large but low armchair and went to the window. After a panoramic inspection of the outside view of Satan City, he took hold of the shutter's string to prevent the light waking up the person asleep in the bed.

Sleep… he hadn't been able to sleep for about three nights in a row, the previous events impeding him to do so. He might be able to doze off, but nothing more. He was worried if he would ever be able to sleep again in the following years.

Gohan was glad that Videl was able to stay in a private single room; otherwise he couldn't have spent the night right by her side like he had and insisted to. Benefits of having a famous father-in-law… She wasn't supposed to stay in a private room, she wasn't supposed to have had the baby in Satan City at all, but apparently they didn't have much of a choice… plans always seem to go down the toilet. Anyway, thanks to the hospital's courtesy, there they were… it was a nice sign of appreciation towards her; many were the times when she had visited the hospital after a good dose of crime fighting.

Gohan pushed the string as quietly as he could but unluckily the shutter scrolled down heavily making some noise. He looked back to see if Videl had woken up in the process, apparently she hadn't.

There she was, lying on the bed, turned to her right side, her knees slightly bent in a kind of fetal position, her right arm as a pillow.

Right by the bed was the armchair where Gohan spent the nights, well at least tried to. Even if the chair was comfortable, Gohan just wasn't used to sleeping on a chair anymore, gone were the times when he used rocks as pillows. He would crawl up to Videl's bed just to hug her, talk, just to be close to her… even if he knew the doctors didn't like it much, the nurses wouldn't mind. Either way, he'd rather let Videl stretch herself in her sleep, even if she didn't move around much while sleeping.

In front of his chair, by the foot-end of the bed, was a small crib… well, it was more like a plastic transparent box, in a high trolley… and a light yellow blanket resting on top of a small budge under the soft fabric.

Gohan approached, slowly. Supporting himself on the bed, he made sure he wouldn't touch Videl's legs but since she had her knees bent, that wasn't a problem. Sitting on the bed, he slowly reached out for the small hospital crib, and brought it close to him, the wheels making it easier to move.

Carefully, he touched the bundle inside the plastic basket, pushing down a bit of the yellow blanket.

There she was…

He touched the baby's cheek… her eyes were still closed, however the small hand that was next to his had starting twitching, the fingers curving and extending like she was trying to grab something.

"Hi there…" Gohan said, as quietly as he could, moving his head almost completely inside the basket. He gently touched her little hand, kissed her forehead and gave her his finger. She took it gladly. He could spend his days like this… just watching her, caressing her… in truth; he hadn't been doing much more than that since the baby had came into the world and Videl had come out of recovery.a

Two days had already passed since the tiny thing had entered the world. The first night after the birth had been difficult… Videl was in pain, the baby was restless and in pain too… Poor baby, so small and already having had her tail cut off. It was a mutual decision, and according to the doctor the sooner the better for the baby, obviously keeping the tail was out of question, so they went for the best option.

Videl had also had some trouble breast-feeding the baby, which apparently was pretty normal. First times were always first times.

Videl seemed a bit distant though, the labor had taken a lot from her… he couldn't expect her to be in a cheery and happy mood. Well, the baby had been finally born and that was a good reason to celebrate, but anyway… according to Videl, 'I'm too sore to be jumping around, but of course I'm happy… at least it's over now.'

Gohan wasn't sure which had been worse… the long hours of contractions or all the pushing. According to Videl, both were terrible.

"What are you thinking?"

Gohan turned his head and looked to his side. He smiled. "Oh nothing, sorry to wake you up."

"It's okay." Videl rolled to her back, raising herself to a sitting position with the help of her elbows, the expression she made showed that she was still sore and not pain-free. "Is she awake?" she asked, raising her head a bit, trying to check the insides of the basket.

"Yeah… I think so, she's grabbing my finger, and opening her mouth… her eyes are still closed though." Gohan looked back to the baby again, making sure everything he said was correct.

"Maybe she's hungry…" Videl turned to her side, letting her legs fall down from the bed, sitting side by side with Gohan. She looked at the clock on the small table. "It's almost three hours since her last meal."

"What do you think you're doing? Get back into bed." Gohan looked directly into Videl's face and held her hand on the sheet.

"I need to use the bathroom." She searched for her slippers under the bed with her feet and raised herself up.

"Here, let me help you." Gohan took his finger out of his daughter's hand, pushed the basket aside and embraced Videl with one arm.

Videl looked up at him and smiled. "Let me see her." She took a small step and looked at the baby. "Hey there little one…" she caressed her flushed cheek.

"I think she's hot… It's hot in this room… maybe the blanket is too hot for her." She started taking small steps into the bathroom.

"You know I don't need help… I can walk." Videl protested, even if she didn't mind the help… her legs would still tremble a bit, and she was slow.

"I know, I just felt like hugging you. We should really have a private toilet in our bedroom, it would turn out pretty useful… we could even fulfill our wedding list with it." Gohan giggled.

"What do you mean, fulfilling our wedding list… we got everything we asked." Videl was clueless.

"Nope… remember you asked for a bidet for our bathroom."

"If I wasn't in pain, I'd laugh… I wouldn't mind having a bidet though, even if it was more like a joke."

A small whimper was heard from the transparent basket.

"I guess she wants you back." Videl said, slowly removing herself from Gohan's arm. "I'm getting hungry too… what about room-service?" Videl joked, the first time they entered the room, they immediately joked about finally being in a hotel and that this would be the proper honeymoon that they didn't have.

She sat down on the toilet, her old-fashioned nightgown making it somewhat difficult. "Now get out of here. I've got business to do." Videl shooed him with her hand.

Gohan laughed at her bossy face and got back to the now almost crying baby.

"Oh joy… peeing with stitches." Was heard from the bathroom.

* * *

"She has a huge appetite, eh?" Gohan said excitedly looking at Videl. 

He was sitting on the large armchair.

"Takes after you." Videl replied lying again on her side, her knees bent a little, breastfeeding the baby. "If she's already like this, imagine in a couple of months… I'm not so sure if I'll have milk to feed her after a couple of weeks."

Gohan giggled, closing his eyes in the process. "Don't worry about that… at least breastfeeding is good for you and helps your body return to normal."

"I know… I just feel like a milking cow, and I don't care what your mother and Bulma say… it does feel weird. And it's not as thrilling as the books say… mother-child bond. Okay, it's nice… but I don't feel anything different while I'm breastfeeding her. I love her the same. Is it bad Gohan?"

"I guess not… every woman is different. Anyway, I think it's amazing." Gohan said, supporting his chin on his arms on the bed, his head at the same level as Videl's.

"If you haven't seen my boobs before I'd say you were staring at them… they really are bigger."

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm not staring at your boobs… well, I am… it's just that it's nice to see the baby. You really look nice, maternal, and all those things you don't want to look like."

It was Videl's turn to giggle. "It can't be helped with this freaking nightgown… I can't wait until I have my large t-shirt back. Best PJ ever… even if it will have to be a bit larger now."

Gohan just kept staring, the baby really had a huge appetite… for someone as small as her, she really was holding onto that breast! When Gohan and Videl both kept quiet, they could even hear the 'gulps' of the baby's drinking.

"I need to start exercising myself… I can't wait until this all gets out of my system." Videl whispered more than said.

Gohan's eyes opened widely. "Are you crazy? You're not going to train… it's too early."

Videl laughed slightly, her chest moving a bit with the process. She then adjusted the baby and let it continue what it was doing. "Not like that… I'm crazy but not that much. I meant those exercises you do, those 'massages' or whatever the nurse said… so my belly goes down again. I still look pregnant..."

Gohan eyed her, and glanced at her middle section. "Just a bit… you don't look as pregnant as before."

Videl sighed. "I never cared much about figure… but I really don't want to have a flaccid tummy. The stretch marks are bad already."

Gohan approached her, and pecked her lips. He didn't say anything, but the light in his eyes said everything… Gohan was overjoyed and Videl knew it.

Silence.

"What are you thinking?" Videl again asked her husband, who was still looking at them.

"We have to name her." He said, not even moving his eyes once.

"Yeah…" Videl stretched her legs. Apparently the baby was satisfied. Gohan gave Videl some cotton pads and lotion. He was a fast learner, so he knew she would need them. "Thanks."

Gohan held the baby carefully… if not too carefully. Hand behind the small nape, he raised her up to his upper chest, almost in his shoulder. And he did as he was taught. "Like this, right?"

Videl looked away from her chest and looked at him. She smiled. "You ask me like I'm experienced in the subject but yeah, just be careful and don't tap her too hard. And careful with her lower back, you're the one that knows how having your tail cut feels, but I bet it hurts."

He looked at her. "You're a natural, it's better if you do that…you do these things better than me."

Videl shook her head negatively. "I hope you don't use that as an excuse not to change her diapers in the middle of the night. Come on, you already made her burp yesterday… it's not a big deal."

"Not for you…"

"Are you calling me weak?" Videl, who was already seated by the bed, gave him a challenging look.

Gohan looked up at the ceiling, smiling, acting like he was ignoring her… if he wasn't in a hospital he would even whistle.

"You know Gohan… that was pretty dumb of us, we should already have thought about it." Videl adjusted the pillows behind her back.

"About what?"

"The name…"

"We didn't know if it was a boy or a girl." Gohan was still caressing the baby's back, tapping really smoothly… for nothing in the world would he want to hurt his baby girl.

"Still… we should have thought of some. It's not fair she has our names on her band instead of her own."

Gohan looked at the baby's thin wrist. The band had Satan-Son and the number of Videl's room. Since they hadn't chosen the name before, by the time they put the baby in the nursery that was the only way to identify their baby. Gladly there weren't many Satan-Sons' in the place.

"It surprised me you know… I thought we would have a boy. Vegeta was surprised as well."

"Not to mention your mother… everyone said that saiyans only made boys."

"Your father was the only one that said it was going to be a girl."

"You have to give him some credit then." Videl laughed, changing her position to a more comfortable one.

"brrp."

"That was fast eh… now let's go to mommy." Gohan said, talking to the baby. He then handed her back to Videl who pulled her closer and adjusted the small baby cap that covered the few black hairs on top of her head.

Gohan pushed his large chair closer again to the bed and sat, his head at the same level as Videl's and the baby… just like before. "My mom came up with a quite nice name for a boy. Gokan."

"It wasn't that bad… for a boy."

"She suggested Gokana… I don't know about you, but I don't like it." Gohan's face dead serious.

Videl couldn't help but smile at her husband's expression. "I don't like it either… even if I wanted to follow our family's history name."

"You want her to have Satan-Son as her last name?" Gohan asked a bit surprised, the last time they talked about the 'surname' subject, Videl was very reluctant about keeping Satan-Son.

"I wasn't thinking of that… it's bad enough I have Satan-Son as a surname… we should spare her of that. You knew that my dad changed his name when he entered the martial business… Satan isn't his original surname. Money does miracles."

"How come you have it though, I forgot."

"I was born after that… so, just Son."

"Son… Son something… Now, let's see what goes after your family history. Satan, Videl, Devil… pretty dense names for a baby as cute as her." Gohan joked.

"Excuse me…" Videl faked a mad look. "Don't blame my name sake. Blame my dad for having a bad sense of humor. Fame really screwed up his brains… even if he wasn't that famous before Cell."

"I like Videl… why don't we name her after you?" Gohan suggested. "She already looks like you."

Videl looked at the baby. "No way… I want her to be her, not me… it's weird. Besides, she doesn't look like me at all. I hope she has my eyes though…"

"Wasn't she supposed to have her eyes fully open already? We only saw a shade of dark blue…"

"All baby's eyes are blue, so we don't know yet… but by the looks of it, she will have dark eyes… like you." Videl said.

"I wanted her to have your eyes too… they're much nicer than mine. But, talking about names… I'm named after my great-grandfather and I'm not him. Naming her after you wouldn't be that bad."

Videl death glared him.

"Okay… out of the question." Gohan looked up at the ceiling. "Okay, let's see a name after me." Gohan said, a finger on the corner of his mouth, in a thoughtful way. "Let me think… Gohana?"

"You're joking right?"

Gohan nodded. "What about Vihan? Our names fusioned… or Godel?"

"Think harder… your ideas of names are just as bad as your grandfather." Videl joked… the couple had a bad time listening to the (un)famous 'Great-Grandpa's names list'. Gohan's grandfather was really excited about the idea of having a great-grandbaby…He hadn't been able to see the new baby yet, Chichi insisted that he should stay home, but the promise of a visit as soon as Videl and the baby were out of the hospital was made. "I like small names… like Han."

"I like Han too… let's see, more short names… Gan, er… no Van… definitely no."

"Keep thinking." Videl insisted, as she tickled the baby in her lap.

"What about Pan?"

"Pan… I like Pan."

"Yeah, Pan is nice… Son Pan sounds nice."

"She's gonna have a blast when writing her name in school. Really easy."

"Vi, I love it, and it does take after my family."

"Food related names… better than underwear."

They both laughed.

A nurse entered the room. "Helloes! Here's mommy's meal and medication… how was hers?"

"It all went well I think…" Videl said, raising herself a bit from her laying position... her breakfast was finally here, she washungry.

"You'll soon get the hang of it. Oh, and I snapped a bit of extra food, daddy is hungry too right?"

Gohan smiled and bowed in appreciation. "Thank you very much."

The nurse just waved her hand, smiling widely and closing her eyes. She was young, yet she was very skillful not to mention nice. Gohan and Videl were really spoiled in the hospital, all the hospital staff was very kind to them… and they were sure it wasn't just because she was Mr. Satan's daughter.

"Oh by the way… what do you think of Pan for a name?" Videl asked the nurse.

Gohan put the baby back in her crib. Hopefully she would nap a bit and let them snack in peace…

"Oh, it's lovely!" The nurse exclaimed, writing some things on the check board that was hung on Videl's bed. "So you decided the name already? It was about time! It's been a while since we got a nameless baby here in the ward. Couples these days have everything planned… it's fun to surprise the couples at the birth 'it's a boy' and watching all the father's jumping from happiness… when 'it's a girl' the mommy usually yells at the father's face 'I told ya it was a girl, I told ya'- pretty amusing." The nurse chatted happily, whether she really loved her job or she was in a very good mood.

"We didn't know the baby's gender… in all the sonograms she was turned, and her tail was wrapped around her leg, we never got to know it."

"Oh yeah… the tail. The night shift nurse told me she spent the night much better than the previous one."

Both parents nodded. "She didn't cry at all… only when hungry."

"The doctor has to come to check her bandage, but I'm sure it's healing fast… it's amazing how these little creatures have such resistance to these kind of things." The nurse checked the baby and tucked her in a bit more tightly than Gohan had. "And how are you feeling?" The nurse asked directly to Videl.

"I'm still sore… I only feel comfortable when lying down. Whenever I move it feels like the stitches are ripping apart… oh, and bathroom time is always an adventure." Videl complained. The nurse nodded, an expression full of comprehension showing plainly on her face.

"Toilet time surely is an adventure oh… and the fancy underwear is a plus too." The nurse joked… post-labor cottoned pads panties are a part that a lot of books forgot to mention, not much of a thrilling experience… oh joy.

"I wonder where I can find the catalog. I really love these fashion disposable panties." Videl joked, going along with the nurse's game. It was a nice thing to be able to chill out, a good mood-lightener.

Gohan watched smiling at the women's joyful conversation, he didn't mind all this 'women's talk'. It even helped him to understand Videl better… women were surely a mystery.

"So in spite of that, all's fine." The nurse concluded.

Videl nodded.

"Okay then… the doctor will be here in a while to check on you and baby Pan's auchie. Oh, and today you're going to learn those exercises I told you yesterday. Anything wrong, just bell me. "

"Thank you." Both Gohan and Videl thanked at the same time. The nurse left the room.

"Poor baby, so little and already with an auchie on her tail spot." Gohan sat on Videl's side. "Pretty nice… breakfast in bed." The nurse definitely did bring some extra food… lucky Gohan.

"So… Pan, you sure about Pan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah Pan, Son Pan." Gohan affirmed, Videl kissed him on the lips, a long kiss… the first of the day.

"If I knew you'd kiss me like that I'd have come up with the name awhile ago." Gohan said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a strong, firm knock was heard from outside the door. 

"May I come in?" A strong rusty voice was heard.

Gohan turned his head away from the magazine he was reading to see who was coming. He smiled as he saw his father-in-law peeking through the small gap in the door.

Mr. Satan took that smile as a yes and entered, trying not to make much noise.

As he had the chance, he took a look at the bed, apparently Videl was sleeping… the baby was in the crib. Gohan raised up from his chair, the two men shook hands and complimented each other.

Gohan sat back again, putting the magazine he was preciously reading on the nightstand.

"Are you that bored?" the older man asked.

Mr. Satan was already by the crib, checking his first granddaughter's features.

"Excuse me?" Gohan didn't get him.

"Are you that bored to read that?" Satan gestured with his head at the magazine. Gohan got what he meant.

"There weren't any nice books in the nursery, so I grabbed the first magazine I saw." Gohan glanced at the magazine. '_How to be an A+ Parent'_, true… the title couldn't be more clichéd.

"How was the night?" Satan asked, picking up a chair that was near the bathroom door, and bringing it close to the crib and Gohan's low armchair.

"Much calmer than the previous one." Gohan looked at Videl "She is still in pain though."

"Is that why she is still sleeping?"

"She had her first 'gym' class."

"Gym?" Mr. Satan's eyes wide opened, his blue eyeballs shrunk.

"Yes, today we learnt some exercises so she can get in shape a lot faster."

"Isn't it too early? I know she's crazy but I thought you'd put some sense into her."

Now that's new, usually Mr. Satan blamed Gohan for almost everything that happened to Videl… now, he was actually admitting that his son-in-law had more common sense than his daughter… it was about time.

"It isn't like we're sparring, basically it's massages exercises, and movements for your muscular tonus… it really isn't very demanding, turning, rising her hips, legs... besides I helped her she didn't need to make much effort."

"Oh…" Satan awed, looking back at the baby. "I don't recall Videl's mother doing anything like that, only what was that called? Lamaze… yeah, and that was before the birth, not after… _sigh_… she really is cute… she looks a lot like Videl when she was just a newborn." He caressed the baby's cheek with his large and tanned finger. The baby moved a bit, Satan took his hand away as quick as possible… the baby stopped, its little chest expanding as she breathed.

Satan sighed in relief.

"I thought I had woken her up."

Gohan looked at his watch. "I wonder why my parents aren't here yet? Yesterday they were here before lunch time… wonder if anything happened."

"Nah… Goku wouldn't let anything bad happen, probably Chichi is just preparing some decent food for you both, hospital food will always be hospital food." One of the good things that his daughter's marriage had brought was that he started to eat more of Chichi's cooking. Mr. Satan had gotten a bit closer to the Son's after the news of the baby… even if at the beginning he could have blasted them all if only he could, but time passed… and he and Chichi did spend a lot of time plotting their kids' future. The woman did have her virtues, and she was able to keep a nice conversation.

The great champ stood up from the chair and walked around the bed to see Videl's face. He smiled, he really was glad that none of the girls in his life had inherited his features. He looked at Gohan, his eyes were shinning… he was beaming with pride, quite understandable… Satan was too.

"She really looks like an angel when sleeping." The proud father and now grandfather approached Videl in an attempt to kiss her forehead, he was just a couple of centimeters away...

Videl opened her eyes, Satan pulled back spooked. "Gosh Videl… you wanna kill your old man with a heart attack?" Mr. Satan grabbed his chest with one hand. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Do what? I just opened my eyes." Videl turned herself so she could lie down on her back. She supported herself on her elbows and rose herself a bit, Gohan noticing brought another pillow for her back… he definitely was a fast learner.

Satan went back to his chair after pecking Videl's forehead like he had intended to moments earlier. Videl had kissed his father not so shaved cheek in return.

"How are you feeling? Still tired from those exercises?" Mr. Satan asked like he was an expert on the subject.

Videl nodded. "It's not like I've been just turning around and raising my hips… and you." Videl looked directly at Gohan. "Okay you helped, and that wasn't very demanding only _IF_my damn insides weren't all stretched up... guess what? They are...hmph, not demanding,you got some nerve."

Gohan smiled. "Eh, sorry!"

A slight whimper was heard from the crib. Gohan went to check on the baby.

"Videl look what you've done, you woke the baby. You have to watch your temper." Satan shook his head in a reprehending way.

Videl glared at her father. "I heard you calling me an angel too… so don't let me start on you."

Gohan chuckled, she was definitely moody as hell… he couldn't blame her, and he himself was getting stressed from being in the hospital. He couldn't wait until they would go back home… the three of them.

"Can I hold her?" Mr. Satan shyly asked.

Gohan smiled and handed him the baby carefully. The baby whimpered a bit louder than before when she felt being switched. Grandpa just started walking around, swinging her a bit…

She calmed down.

He grinned widely at the couple, and if he weren't carrying his granddaughter, his fingers would definitely be signing a 'V'.

"See? Even if 20 years have passed I still haven't lost the touch!" the couple later swore that they had heard his mental 'I Rule' laughter.

"So? You got a name for her?" Satan asked not that expectant, he was pretty sure they hadn't decided the name yet.

"Actually we already found a name for her." Videl answered.

Satan opened his eyes wide again. "Really?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Pan."

The older man made an exquisite expression. "Huh?"

"Pan. Son Pan."

"Pan…" the champ looked at the baby, her dark blue eyes, half-open, half-closed… "No Satan?"

"No Satan, just Son." Videl said, knowing her father felt a bit hurt. "It's nothing against you… it's just that it is more practical dad… that's all, besides, Son-Satan Pan wouldn't sound that nice."

Grandpa smiled. "At least you chose a name that follows our name roots Videl, it's a good thing that you got her a name that is related to ours." Satan's face was happy and proud. "I think it's fair we got the name from our side, the surname by her dad's side… it's fair." He looked at the baby again, and grinned.

"I already told you that it was your mom that came up with your name, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Videl didn't felt like listening to that story again… even if she didn't mind it, she had enough when both 'future-grandparents' were trying to find 'the perfect name'.

The room door opened abruptly.

"PAN? What kind of name is that for a baby?" Chichi entered the room. Obviously she had already found out the baby had a name, whether it was from the nurse or she just eavesdropped, it was not to be known.

"Gohan, if you really wanted to name her after our family's name sake you should have at least asked your mother for help." Chichi rested some bags and a basket on the table near the bathroom door. The bags contained food for sure, the fragrance they emanated told the occupants of the room so.

With all this assault, it was a miracle Pan wasn't crying her little lungs out.

Chichi approached Satan. The man handed her the baby, there was no need for her to ask him.

_-Eh, Eh… no wonder the woman is pissed, they named the baby after my own name sake instead of hers-_ he thought, he was extremely happy for making Chichi jealous.

Chichi held the baby and made some cooing noises.

_-At least Gohan named her after our name sake, for a while I thought they would name her after an evil demon or something… take that you big buffoon-_ Chichi thought and laughed mentally. "Heya Panny, who's grandmas little baby, huh?... You are."

The young parents just stayed quiet and silent, looking at their own folks…

"They sure are acting strange." Gohan commented to his wife, low enough to make sure none of them would hear him. Not that that was possible, both grandparents was hypnotized by the small creature.

"Yeah… Gohan, we really have a problem here… they're gonna spoil her to death."

* * *

A few days passed and the young family returned home from the hospital. Even if they weren't yet used to the lack of sleep and some other things that changed in their lives, they were getting used to their new routine as best they could. 

"So, is she asleep?" Videl asked Gohan who coming from their room, she was sitting in the couch, her laptop on her lap… surfing the web became a hobby again… she still didn't feel like doing much and Gohan insisted to take care of the house duties. Well, it was more like exchanging duties… or, returning the favor. So, Gohan cleaned the house in an exchange of a diaper change in the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah I guess so…" Gohan sat down on the couch, next to Videl. The miracles of laptops, not only could they go wherever you felt like taking them, but they also worked well on the 'lap'…

Gohan laid his head on her shoulder, he didn't stay in the position for much time due to Videl's height difference, so he sat back, straightened his back… and not even once Videl took her eyes from the bright small screen. Gohan wrapped his arm around her back.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Gohan sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Videl asked, taking her eyes off the laptop for the first time and looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to get what her husband was talking about.

"Being like this… quiet, on the couch."

"Oh… yes it does feel nice. Well, we have about…" Videl turned her head and saw the hours on the DVD display. "Less than a hour to enjoy this peace." She supported her head on Gohan's chest.

"I really don't feel like starting to work again next week… not to mention college. You know it is gonna be dull without you." Gohan lowered his head so his chin was barely touching Videl's black hair, her high ponytail impeding him to lower his head completely.

"Oh, poor you. Look at the bright side, at least you get to socialize and get out of the house while I'm stuck with breastfeeding, baby puke, smelly diapers… and the closest thing that I hear that actually sounds like a word is when Pan burps. Not to mention that I'm still swollen."

Gohan kissed her hair. "My mom is always visiting you, and so is Bulma, and Eraser…"

"Yeah, it's not that bad, actually I think I'm too lazy to attend any classes, I'm glad at least I have an excuse to skip them. I really rather stay home, take care of Pan, do my exercises, yell at your mother on the phone that I don't need help and that we're fine, play games… oh, by the way, your brother forgot Bash-a-Lot IX here the other day."

Bash-a-lot… that game was stuck in the couples' minds; it surely brought a funny memory… even if they hadn't found it funny when it happened.

"Wanna play it?" Gohan asked.

"Let me just finish doing this." Videl rose from Gohan's chest, straightened herself up in front of the laptop and returned to her hypnotized gaze.

"What are you doing?" Gohan looked at the laptop curiously.

"Bah not much, just reading Satan City newspaper, our baseball team lost the game, they're on 3rd place in the league."

"Oh… what about the female team?"

"Bah… they don't have a female baseball team now, only softball."

"The team was never the same without you…" Gohan remembered the times Videl had played in their High School baseball team… there was no way to deny it, she was good. "I wonder why you never got to be in our college's team."

"And what? Play against Satan City? No way… I may live here now, but I'm not a traitor."

"So, anything else on the news?"

"Oh yeah, you remember one of my old police chief's being demoted right?" Videl asked Gohan with her eyes opened enthusiastically.

"How could I? You even wanted to go on that demo protest."

"And I should have gone you know… I really feel bad not being there for chief Crab."

"Vi… you were nine months pregnant. That wouldn't be wise and you know it."

"Bah, anyway, the counsel is reconsidering their decision, so most probably he'll come back."

"Oh…"

They both were quiet for a bit. Videl finished reading the article, Gohan only read the bold letters… a publicity banner capturing his attention.

"I'm done." Said Videl. "Do you want to play?"

At times like this it really didn't feel like their life had changed as much as it had.

"Wait, click on that banner, the black and red one." Gohan pointed without touching the screen. Videl simply glared at him.

"You're kidding me! That will open a ton of pop-ups, besides I don't believe in that crap."

"Come on Videl."

Videl complied, she clicked on the flashing banner saying '_Meet your origins'_.

"You aren't expecting to find anything about Saiyans, are you?" She asked him incredulously.

A list appeared on the screen, a dozen of 'pop-ups' following.

"There… happy? You clean them out, I'm gonna make some tea." Videl handed him the portable computer.

"Want me to help you?"

"Yeah, clean those annoying pop-ups while I make tea." Videl rose up from the couch carefully, the last thing she wanted was a ripped stitch, and proceeded walking normally to the kitchen.

Gohan, after clicking on tons of 'close icons', paid full attention to the list.

'_Know about your sign'; 'Find the origin of your name'; 'Know about your soul mate'…_

"_Bah, I thought this was something different." _Thought Gohan. _"Anyway, let's see… 'Find what your name means'"._

'_Enter the name:'_

"_Let's see… GO-HA-N"_

He read.

"_Yeah, pretty much like I knew… VI-DEL… yeah, yeah…"_

"Want some sugar?" Videl's voice interrupted Gohan's mental procedures.

"No."

"Are you sure? This sucks without sugar."

"Yeah." Gohan read some things on the site and wondered why pornographic publicity was on a site like that.

Videl came from the kitchen, two cups on each hand. She approached the couch and handed Gohan his sugar-free tea cup; she put hers on the small table in front of the couch, and sat down carefully. "What are you doing?" It was her turn to ask. "Found anything interesting?"

"Well… just this kind of name encyclopedia…"

"Really? Type Pan."

"_PA-N" _+click+ the page started loading, Videl reached her tea cup, Gohan took a sip of his own… as soon as the page loaded, Gohan just had time to turn his face away from the laptop and Videl's side…

…before he spat out his tea.

"I told you this tea tasted like shit without sugar… anyway, there was no need to spill it all over the floor." Videl said matter of factly.

Gohan, after recovering, put his tea cup on the table, taking Videl's cup with him. "Hey!" He put hers on the small table as well. "What the…"

Gohan turned the laptop so Videl could get a full view of the page.

Her eyes opened wide …

"What the FUCK have YOU named our daughter?" Videl pointed, staring at Gohan.

On the screen there was…

**PAN**

Following the name, there was a picture of an old sculpture. Its description was: Pan copulating with a goat.

The text continued…

_Pan is the Greek god who takes care of shepherds and flocks.  
He has goat legs, and the horns of a goat._

_There are very different versions of his legend and his origins.  
In some legends he is the son of Zeus, some he is the son of Hermes…_

_Legends tell his mother is a nymph._

(…)

Different Legends of 'Pan' were also explained in the text… it was such a long text.

"Now I get why my dad was so happy… Pan is an evil greek god, that does his sheeps!"

"Vi-Videl I had no clue! You know I never studied Greek mythology!"

The couple proceeded reading the text.

At the end there was in smaller letters.

'_Pan is also the word for bread in a lot of languages, and it means –all- in greek. There is also a music instrument, Pan Pipe...' _

It went on.

"Well… at least there are other meanings."

"Yeah… and at least your mother is pleased."

"I like the name, so I don't care."

"Yeah, me too. I think it really fits her..."

A small wailing was heard from their room.

"Okay… who's gonna tame the monster?"

**

* * *

****A/N:**

Here it is folks.

I hope you don't think the chapter was too long or boring…  
I really hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks for my beta - oku, you rule! bows

I read somewhere that author's weren't allowed to reply to reviews anymore… anyway, and after reading the 'rules', I didn't see anything that prohibited me of doing it, so here it goes:

**Okusama: **My beta sniff Thank you so much for everything. Sorry for being such a nuisance! Sorry for making this really long (lmao), it must have been hell to proofread it! My deepest thanks -bows in appreciation!- (btw, long reply on the way :P)

**LucreziaNoin86: **Thank you very much. I hope you think the same about this chapter

**Demi-Legend: **Writing Chichi's POV was something I've never tried before, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter, even if it's not a POV… And I'm not going to start complaining about GT, because simply I rather think of DB as it really is… Toriyama's entire work, end of manga 42, DBZ … There are fanfics out there with better plot than GT. Anyway, when are you going to show some living signs? It's been way too long since I read something from you!

**Gracelin: **You suggested Goten/Trunks POV… well, I certainly could give it a try, but I would definitely need some nice ideas! If I was able to write a Chichi's POV, I can do anything! (j/k). Thanks' for your review.

**Shadow Dreamer 27: **I'm looking forward to 'Gohan's War' Sequel, eheh! I hope you think this chapter is 'original' too Thank you!

**Videlishot:** Well… this is not exactly a G/V POV, but certainly has a lot about them. When will you show the world some of your work btw?

**Ava: **Well, since you were one of those who asked for a name chapter, and a grandpa POV (btw… which grandpa?), I hope you enjoyed it. I really had this idea for a while but only now I had the chance to work on it. Well, even if this chapter isn't about grandpa's POV, it surely has some 'grandpa' moments in it (I know, I know… if it's not Goku's). Tell me if you liked my 'version' of the 'naming process'!

That's all for the moment, reviews are much appreciated and feel free to e-mail!

Till next time!


	5. A Thin Line Between Boring and Cute

I'd like to thank everybody that kindly reviewed the previous chapters and those who encouraged me to continue this ^^ Thanks a lot, I doubt I'd be able to squeeze this one out without all the motivation (sorry it took me 4 years O_o;; eheh)

First part – third person

Second part – Goten's POV

More A/N at the end of chapter.

* * *

"Remember that time you slapped me?"

"What?" Videl turned around confused at the question. "What are you talking about?"

Goten grinned at the reaction he caused his sister-in-law. "You don't remember? When we were in that village looking for the dragon balls?"

"Where they had those funny dresses?" Videl asked returning her gaze to the kitchen cupboard, in search of drinking chocolate.

"Yes, you wore one as well." Goten reminisced the eventful day and he was sure Videl did was well, but there was no need to point them out... after all, these were times of peace.

"Oh... that day!" she kept doing what she was doing, it was a task that didn't need much concentration, still... there was no need to make a mess in the kitchen counter, she was just preparing two mugs of hot chocolate. "Marshmallow?"

"Yes please!" Goten jumped to sit on the couch, slouching himself to a comfortable position.

Videl silently smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, he had a sweet tooth indeed! After popping one marshmallow in each mug, she walked to the couch and laid the mugs on the coffee table. Videl sat next to the boy, who was looking at sleeping baby Pan in her carrycot down on the floor.

"Why is she in the egg?"

"Egg? Oh..." Videl realized what he was referring to, the carrycot did look like an egg indeed. "Because she fell asleep on the aircar, and she'll wake up if I move her to her cot." Videl explained, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She wrinkled her face as soon as she tasted the hot liquid. "Shhhh, it's very hot. Careful, don't burn your tongue."

Goten took her words in mind, and started blowing gently the mug. After a couple of blows he made an attempt to pour all the liquid down his throat, failing miserably... it was still too hot.

"Goten?"

"Yes?" he continued blowing his mug impatiently, patience didn't exist on his dictionary when it came to anything edible/drinkable... apparently it ran in the family.

"Why did you bring that slap up?"

Goten giggled. "Oh, nothing... You actually believed you'd hurt me and gave me a dumpling."

Videl laughed "I don't remember well, but I bet my hand hurt twice as your face did! You hard-head!" she playfully smacked the top of his head. The boy giggled, he enjoyed when Videl joked around. "It was a matter of pride, Goten... you cried not because I hurt you, you cried because Trunks did exactly the same thing and I didn't smack him."

"I don't care, after all I did get the dumpling, didn't I?" all the blowing was taking effect, and he managed a couple of sips.

"I was so naive at that time... I mean, you and Trunks tricked me so easily into things."

"You think? It was so much harder to trick you than to trick Gohan... you wouldn't believe that he knew me and Trunks all his life, and he still fell for it." Goten laid the empty mug on the table and leaned back on the couch.

"Your brother is a sweetheart, he loves you to bits... he'd do anything to please you." Videl laid her not-yet empty mug next to Goten's, stretched her arm and carefully brought the carrycot closer to her, Pan stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

"Yeah... that was in the past, he doesn't anymore?"

"What do you mean, he doesn't anymore?"

"Oh I know he loves me... he just doesn't do anything to please me anymore. I asked him for help the other day with a school project and he refused." His attention was back to Pan.

"Saying it like that, you actually make it sound like it was a bad thing... you didn't ask him for help in the project, you asked him to make ALL the project... that's what he told me."

"Oh come on Vi... you know I hate math and he knows it too! I'm okay with all the other stuff... it's just that math... argh it's so lame!" the boy pouted.

Videl smiled at him. "If you actually show some effort, I'll help you with the project."

"Really?" his eyes wide open.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's not that I have loads to do... maternity leave can be sooo boring. I'll help you BUT the condition is that you really TRY to do it yourself, alright?"

"Sure Videl, anything! Deal?" Goten asked spreading his right hand forward to meet Videl's in a handshake. "You want to seal the deal with spit? That's what I do with Trunks to make it more trustworthy!"

"Goten... just because of that, you're gonna wash up the mugs."

"I was only kidding... we don't do that anymore!" The boys hand went immediately behind his head, scratching his scalp in a very familiar way. "Can I have your marshmallow?" he asked as soon as he noticed that Videl's mug wasn't empty.

"Nope, not that one... you can go and have half of the bag, it's in the left cupboard."

"Oh... but those aren't swollen with chocolate!"

"Goten, stop whining. Go and get yourself the bag."

The boy raised himself from the couch and followed the suggestion... but not without a mild dose of pouting.

* * *

Funny thing, I do remember the day I gave her and my brother these mugs. Now, that I look at the hand painted mugs, it makes me all embarrassed but I still feel proud and happy that they still cherish them. One says 'SIS' and has butterflies and ladybugs in it, the other one, the one I just drank my favourite hot-chocolate with, says 'BRO' and is full of lizards and bugs. I laugh now that I think of it, I remember I thought they were the best presents anyone could ever get.

Tonight I'm spending the night over, like I used to before Pan was born. Every now and then, Gohan or Videl would ask me if I wanted to come around... I never refused! I like their place, and I did miss spending some time with my brother and Videl... and now that Pan is finally born, it all makes it even more interesting.

Videl is returning to her normal self, even if she still dozes off as soon as she hits the couch... just to wake up 5 minutes later, all of a sudden to check on how Pan is. She recently started to do some exercise at her gym, probably in a while she'll be back sparing in the mountains with us. Even if she isn't as strong as us, it's always fun and the more the merrier.

I look around at my brother's place, and it seems like it has been an eternity since I slept over. Not much has changed, with the exception that the house is slightly messier, well... I wouldn't call it messy, it's more like er... there's baby stuff everywhere... oh, and there's also a couple of new pictures up the wall and on the corner table. Probably Videl got bored, she's been complaining about that as well as being sleep deprived. Most of the new pictures that are up are mostly of baby Pan, and there's one where Videl is still very pregnant.

Gohan is late, he should already be home unless he got stuck in traffic, had extra work at Capsule... or most probably he just stopped by the video rental and by the grocery store to bring something to munch while watching a movie. That is what we do most of the times I sleep over. I must admit I was quite scared that after the baby was born I wouldn't be allowed to spend the night over anymore, or that they simply wouldn't want me around pestering them.

He and Videl always try to please me and entertain me, not that I would be bored, after all they have different videogames than the ones I have at home... and since mum isn't around I can goof off for a bit, and actually play instead of being locked in my room doing my homework.

Probably that's why Gohan is so nice to me and always makes sure he invites me to come over... perhaps he feels guilty from leaving me alone. Well, I'm not exactly alone, but dad doesn't need to study... so mum hawks me like she never did before! Not to mention she now says things like, you have to make sure you don't do the same as your brother... you need to study, THEN start a family. I really don't get her... I wish I'll be like Gohan! Gohan is super smart, has a pretty neat job at Bulma's, has the coolest girl I've ever met as girlfriend, no... as wife, and became a daddy of a cute baby girl... I really don't understand my mum sometimes.

Still, I complain... but everybody tells me that mum was even stricter with Gohan than she is with me. I really wish I can do half as good as my brother did.

Videl is dozing on the other couch... we played a match of Bash-a-lot IX, which I forgot I left it here... then we watched some television, somewhere in between she fell asleep. She doesn't look as "swollen" as she did the first weeks... but she looks very tired, and so does Gohan. I reckon that can be blamed on my lovely niece here... I'll do anything to be as cool to her as Gohan was cool to me! Hey... she's awake, let me push her egg a bit closer.

...

I wonder what she's thinking. She must be really bored... she's been staring at me for awhile now, not moving an inch, no arms in the air, no giggles, no grunts, no funny noises...

She isn't laughing, she isn't crying... she's just there...doing nothing, absolutely nothing. Her stillness is freaking me out! Is this what all the fuss is about? Babies?! If they're all like this then they're dull and boring! Either that or my niece is the most boring baby in the world... nope, read universe! Obviously I'm not telling my brother that, as I'm sure that would upset him... on second thought forget him, Videl would instantly chop my head off!

Oh great she started moving! Her hands twitch, fingers stretch and curl, her little feet kick the air... or is she attempting to kick me in the face?

I don't get when they say 'Oh Videl, she looks so much like you' or 'Gohan she has your eye colour, she's just a nice mixture of you both" or even my grandpa 'she's a copy of my Chichi when she was a baby'.

I honestly don't get that... is it just me that can't see any resemblance? Okay, she has big eyes like Videl... okay, they're darker than Videl's... still she's just a baby, all babies look alike. How can they even relate her to Gohan, she's a girl! She's a lot cuter now than when I first saw her at the hospital though.

Er... actually, Pan is a very cute baby. I saw this baby the other day and he looked like a meatball with a monobrow... Pan's also a lot cuter than all those babies from the diaper commercials... okay, okay, probably she's the cutest baby in the universe but ... she's still the most boring of them all for sure!

Maybe if I touch her she'll do something... naw, that doesn't sound like a great idea. I bet she'd start crying or something. So what should I do? Should I just keep on watching television as if she wasn't here? Nooo, I can't do that, that's... that's rude it's like ignoring her completely, besides I feel like I'm being observed as she doesn't dodge her eyes away from me for a second.

I wonder what she finds so interesting that makes her look so intensely at me. This looking-at-each-other contest must be going on for at least 10 minutes... if not more. Pan has been looking at me wide eyed for an eternity... doesn't she cry? Isn't she hungry? Doesn't she need a diaper change? Videl fed her awhile ago... she would definitely cry if she was hungry, I know I would!

Videl is still asleep on the couch, her head over her arm, her hand bent in an awkward position being crushed by her chin... I bet it's going to be numb when she wakes up. She'll probably have neck pain as well, that's what happens to me when I fall asleep in a funny position.

She does look very tired... not the type of tired after a workout or a sparring session, not the sweaty type of tired, still, she looks er... tired and worn out. Her hair is all over the place, her ponytail got loose, she has bags under her eyes, but how come she's so tired? Pan is so quiet and doesn't even cry that much... she just looks at people... she can't be that hard work.

Well, I might as well just keep watching tv and wait for Gohan to get home. I miss spending some time with him, and even if I'll never admit it, I actually miss sleeping in the same room as him like when dad wasn't around. Not long after dad got back, mum got her long waited house extension. Gohan got a new bedroom all for himself and I got to keep ours just for myself, still sometimes I'd go and bother him. He never seemed to mind having me sleep in his room, after all he had a bigger bed than mine... I cannot let anyone know that, Trunks teases me enough as it is.

I am happy that even when Gohan moved out he made an effort on being with me and Videl was always cool with me.

Today after school, I flew straight away to their flat as my mum prepared me a rucksack and some stuff to give Gohan and Videl in a capsule, that way I won't need to fly home to get ready for school tomorrow, I can go directly from here. I think the capsule is full of food...

As I reached to get the remote, I heard a quiet sob... I looked at Pan... oh man, she's going to start crying at anytime... another sob... and here it comes, a wail! I look at Videl who at the instant Pan started emitting a more audible sound, jumped into a sitting position. She scrubbed her eyes, looked around and walked over to Pan.

Either babies are the best alarm clocks in the world, or it must be a mother's thing... instinct, just like ki sensing! Wait, you need training for that, so that's not instinct.

Videl is kneeling down in front of Pan's egg... okay, not egg, carsit or carrycot, whatever... the contraption does seems very comfortable.

"She's been awake for awhile now..." I inform my sister-in-law.

"Really? And she didn't cry?" Videl asked as she unclipped the belt that loosely hanged around Pan's tummy.

"Nope, she just kept looking at me doing nothing... just looking." Sorry to say it... but your baby is quite boring.

"Well, she's too little to do anything else but look around, cry, eat and sleep." Videl grabbed Pan and stood up, holding her against her chest and shoulder, her hand behind the baby's head. She taught me how to hold babies the proper way so I can teach Trunks a thing or two when his sister is born.

"Sorry I fell asleep... did I miss much?" Videl sat down the couch, and I finally realise what people mean when they say that Pan resembles Videl. So close like that, Pan looks like a tiny version of Videl with darker eyes.

"No, not at all... shouldn't Gohan be home already?" What's taking my brother so long... I'm starving! "Videl, can I have one of those sausage rolls you have in the fridge?" never hurts to try my luck.

"Sure... just don't spoil your appetite for dinner."

Yeah right... like that ever happens, hmmmmm sausage roll...

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, Goten's inner monologue got completely side-tracked with the thoughts of food.

I found writing his POV quite hard... I can't relate myself much to 13 year old boys I guess, so I kinda tried my luck over here.

I know... it's been what? 4 years since I last updated this fic. Still, I managed to squeeze another chapter out of it. I'm not completely happy with it, but this is the outcome of some raw ideas that I had back on 2005, so I limited myself to polish it and add few bits and bobs.

Please bare in mind that English is not my native tongue, so I apologise for any mistakes. This chapter hasn't been beta'ed so... feel free to point out crucial mistakes ^^

Reviews are more than welcome, please drop a line and let me know what you think.

~Nor


End file.
